harem of the phoenix
by 61394
Summary: post sozins comet the fire nation has won the war Ozai wishes to remarry who will be the bride of the Phoenix king mostly lemon
1. Chapter 1

The harem of the Phoenix

Don't own avatar at all if I did this probably wouldn't exist

This is my renewed try at a lemon story if this works out I might have lemons in my future stories

Enjoy

* * *

Phoenix king Ozai sat in his throne in his black palace having killed the avatar while the comet named after his grandfather passed our planet three years ago dressed in golden silk robes the staff of the powerful bender he had defeated proudly displayed above his throne as he waited for his governors to arrive

The first to arrive was the governor for the water tribe Admiral Lee a proud man in his late twenties who had led the invasion of the northern water tribe he had then led the invasions of the weakened southern tribe and the primitive yet powerful foggy swamp tribe he wore the traditional fire nation armor with a red fur lined cloak over it

The second to arrive was his daughter and fire lord of his homeland Azula a powerful beauty whose prodigal bending abilities and iron fist helped shape the fire nation into the greatest of his colonies wearing a red silk kimono she carried herself with dignity and grace as she walked into the throne room

The final to arrive was general chan while the avatar had died three years ago his friends had succeeded in destroying his air ship fleet the death of the avatar had been more than enough to crush the earth kingdom rebellions he was a man in his late fifties scarred from multiple battles wearing a red chest plate two broad swords sheathed across his back

The three knelt to Ozai

"My loyal governors you must be wondering why I summoned you here I have decided to remarry to continue our glorious nations continued place at the top"

"How will you decide the new queen my lord" asked admiral lee

"A fine question admiral but I can assure you I have my ways"

Lee nodded satisfied with the awnser from his king

"As I will marry you three must as well as your heirs will take your titles when you can no longer serve under me"

The three governors understood his un said message their heirs would take their place when they died or their king removed them

"Yes my lord" they said

"Very well dismissed you all have a long journey to the capitals of your colonies be ready to leave at a moment's notice I expect all of you here at the royal wedding"

The three governors' nodded again before leaving the throne room

Ozai walked through his palace towards a room only he was allowed to enter the chambers of his harem usually he would summon one of them to his throne room but to see who was the most worthy to be his bride he came to their chambers Ozai threw open the doors and entered the chamber to see the four women each three years earlier had been an enemy to his nation but he had captured them one by one and after two years they had become loyal to him and his cock

The avatars water bending master a woman who had an inner fire that put most fire benders to shame dressed in red silk robes that clung to her body revealing her long legs she was the first to approach him

"Welcome my lord and which one of our services will you need tonight" she said a sexy voice that hardened his cock

From the large bed watching this were the other members of his harem the avatars blind earth bending master whose robes revealed her large breasts Mai his disgraced son's former girlfriend who was the hardest to break from her love for Zuko and the former girlfriend of the water tribe swordsman both with long hair and robes that revealed their lovely cleavage

"I have decided to make one of you my bride you will each pleasure me tonight the one I believe has done the best work will become my queen"

* * *

(Katara Ozai lemon)

Ozai looked at Katara and nodded understanding the silent message the others seeing the message left the bed as Ozai grabbed the Katara pulling her into a passionate kiss his and her tongue exploring the insides of each other's mouths Ozai let his hands wander removing the water benders robes before pushing her onto the bed

Ozai quickly stripped and laid on top of her as he began kissing her neck moving his lips to her breasts as he kissed the left one while massaging the right one with his hands Katara moaned in pleasure he then stopped kissing her breasts and move down to her womanhood and began licking it

"Yes my lord eat me out"

Katara moaned out as her lord continued licking her womanhood "I'm going to cum my lord" as her cum flowed out her pussy and into his mouth after licking all of her cum he kissed her again Katara could taste herself in his mouth arousing her more

"Please take me my lord" Ozai moved his cock to the borders of her womanhood rubbing it against her before thrusting in

"You are so tight Katara" as he began thrusting in and out of her woman hood Katara tried to match her lord's movements from the position she was in

"Faster" Katara moaned out as Ozai pounded into her faster than he already was causing her to cum her womanhood tightened around his cock causing him to cum filling her womb

Ozai pulled himself out of his body with popping sound

Katara was able to lift herself off the bed and retrieved her clothes "I hope I was able to please you my lord"

"Quite well Katara now who's next"

* * *

(Toph Ozai lemon)

Toph having already taking off her clothes leaped onto the bed

"My lord I'll show you why I should be your bride" said Toph as she place his already eager cock in between her breasts and massaging it

Ozai moaned from this as his slave massaged his cock with her breasts Cuming all over her face she then licked the cum off her face "It tastes so good my Lord"

"I'm glad you think so my dear cause if you become my queen we won't stop until your entire body is covered with my cum"

Toph excited by the idea of pleasing her master to such a degree smiled before grabbing his cock in her hands "I can't wait" she then placed his cock in her mouth licking the long fleshy thing

Ozai grabbed her by the back of her head pushing his cock farther into her mouth Toph moaned the sound resonating against his cock causing more of his cum to shoot down her throat when Toph released his cock he rolled so he was on top

"You have pleasured me greatly allow me to return the favor" Ozai then thrusted his cock deep into her woman hood Toph moaned

"Harder my lord hard" Ozai obliged thrusting harder and harder into her Toph moaned Cuming onto his cock Ozai removed himself from her womanhood

"My lord why I earned your cum didn't I"

"I something special in mind for you turn around" Toph obliged showing Ozai her beautiful ass he then thrusted his hard cum covered cock into her awaiting ass

"My lord it feels so good" Toph moaned "I love this keep it up my lord" Ozai thrusted in and out of her ass again and again before Cuming into her ass he then pulled out

"Thank you my lord for Cuming inside my ass"

Ozai climbed off the blind earth bender as she stumbled off the bed falling next to a spent Katara

* * *

(Mai Ozai lemon)

Mai having been fingering herself since her master had taken Katara couldn't take it anymore and laid on the bed naked

"My lord do what you will with my body it belongs to you and will always belong to you"

Ozai looked at the submissive slave and front of him Ozai thrusted his cock into her womanhood Mai moaned under him as he thrusted in and out of her before Cuming deep into her womb Ozai pulled out of her and laid on the bed waiting for his final woman to please him so he could make his choice

* * *

(Suki Ozai lemon)

Suki having stripped leaped onto the bed and laid on top of her lords cock

"Master shall I show you why I should be your bride" Suki said in a sultry voice

Ozai smirked "Proceed"

Suki impaled herself on her lords cock and began bouncing on it while her lord played with her breasts Suki moaned in pleasure before claiming her lords lips

"Is that all you can do faster woman"

"Yes my lord" said Suki as she bounced faster and faster on her masters cock covering his lower chest in her cum

Suki fell off Ozai exhausted and satisfied after Ozai bathed and redressed he left the chambers thinking over who should be the bride of the Phoenix king

* * *

(well what you think read review if you like it I might do a sequel bye bye)


	2. authors note

Harem of the phoenix

Author note

Hello everyone this is 61394 with a couple things to say

First thanks for reading harem of the phoenix

Second when I get about 1000 hits I'll write a sequel and you can decide who the bride of Ozai will be just leave a review with one of the numbers listed below

1 for Katara

2 for Toph

3 for Mai

And 4 for Suki

Any ways leave a review for the one you want


	3. 2nd authors note

Avatar authors note

Hello everyone first off I'd like to thank everyone who reads my avatar stories I'm a huge fan of the series and have seen every episode

On my poll of stories I will write after I complete a story sequels not included for those waiting for bride of the phoenix

Well on the poll I added an idea I've had for a while called avatar unleashed it's a darker story then my usual stories there will be bashing and action and some unexpected romance the poll is open until new years so if the idea intests you please vote

Lamine Djafi 61394


End file.
